kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Agrabah
This section is also incredibly long Agrabah *Items Obtainable: Mega-Potion x4, Mega-Ether x4, Elixir x2, Megalixir x1, Cottage x3, Power Up x1, Defense Up x1, Torn Page x1, Mythril Shard x3, Mythril x1, Shell-G x3, Thunder-G x1, Dispel-G x1, Ansem's Report 1, Dalmatians 37 - 39 and 52 - 54 *Accessories Obtainable: Fira Ring, Protera Chain, Protega Chain, Ray of Light, Thundara Ring *Magic Obtainable: Blizzara, Fira *Keyblades Obtainable: Three Wishes *Summons: Genie *Abilities: Green Trinity *Trinities: Blue Trinity 11 and 12, Red Trinity 4, Green Trinity 1 *Enemies Encountered: Shadow, Yellow Opera, Bandit, Spider Pot, Air Soldier, Green Requiem, Fat Bandit, Black Fungus *Bosses Encountered: Pot Centipede, Cave of Wonders, Jafar, Genie Jafar Agrabah Overview You'll come across a new enemy type in this area - the Bandit(39 HP, 18 ATK, 15 DEF, 7 EXP), who's easily defeated if you have Counterattack equipped. If not, wait until they pause just before attacking and combo them. Defeat all the enemies in the first area, and check to the right of one of the marketplace stalls to find a Mega-Potion. Across from the alcove with the chest is another with a stack of crates - climb them and open the chest you find to obtain a Mega-Ether. A door in this area will lead to a Storage room, so head in and break the destructible items to find munny, then check the chest for another Mega-Potion. Head back outside to the Main Street area, and and smash pots as you go along. Some of them are a new enemy, Spider Pots(21 HP, 18 ATK, 15 DEF, 2 EXP), which are easy to defeat. They also drop quite a bit of munny, so be sure to clear the area of them. As you continue, look for a yellow pot with a plank over it - use it to jump up a set of platforms until you're standing on one of the canopies. Jump acorss the street to another canopy, and from there jump down and to the right to reach a ledge holding a Mega-Ether. Jump down and enter the Alley on the other side. Jafar releases some Bandits, but they aren't difficult - defeat them, then use the crates to get to the upper level. There's a chest here with a Mega-Potion, and a keyhole to the right that opens a door higher up. To reach the door, jump over the window shutters to the other side, and be careful while standing on the shutters - they fall off if you stand on them for a certain amount of time. The door will lead you back to the Main Street area. Jump down from the canopy and head to the small door with a pole on the inside - this leads to Aladdin's House. There's a Save Point there, and two chests; they contain Dalmatians 37 - 39 and a Megalixir. Free Carpet from under the bureau by selecting the "Move" option. You can also move the other bureau on the left of the door leading to the Plaza to find a keyhole - use it to unlock another door, then exit back to the Plaza. Use the window shutters to jump across to the platform, and jump to the chest from there. There are Spider Pots along the way, so be cautious. Open the chest to find a Cottage, then jump back across and enter the now-unlocked door to Main Street. Jump on the crates to reach the upper platform, from which you can jump to a chest containing Shell-G. Now, head back to the Plaza and go to the Desert - Carpet will offer you a ride; take it. You'll arrive just as Aladdin is drowning in quicksand, and more Bandits will appear to stop you from interfering. Dispatch them, and Aladdin will pull himself out of the quicksand. You can now change party members if you like, but there's a Trinity coming up, so leave your party alone for a bit. When you return to Agrabah, most of the pots will now be Spider Pots, some of the streets are blocked, and you'll encounter a new enemy type, the Fat Bandit(240 HP, 18 ATK, 15 DEF, 20 EXP). Fat Bandits breathe fire and can't be hurt from the front, so be quick about using combos on their backsides before getting away from their fire attacks. Gravity works well against them. In order to get around, you'll want to use the doorways on the rooftops. Some are locked, and you'll need to find the keyholes on the walls to unlock them. Kill off the enemies here, and use the crates in the corner to jump tot he roof of the building. Look across the street to spot the first door - jump across and enter the Alley. From the Alley, jump across the shutters again to reach the next door which leads to Main Street. When you arrive, drop down and decimate the enemies here, then find the pot with the plank on it and use it to jump to the roof of the building. Keep climbing until you reach the canopies in front of Aladdin's House, then run to the end where the large red one sticks out, and use this to jump across to the lower door. Now that you're in the Bazaar, drop down to the middle of the area and kill off the enemies. Use the Blue Trinity to find a Mega-Ether and munny, then jump back to the entrance, and acros some shutters to find a chest with a Shell-G. There's another chest on the upper platform that has a Fira Ring in it, and a keyhole near that chest that opens a locked gate. Head back to Main Street, kill off the enemies that appear, and move up the pole into Aladdin's House - save your game, and stock up your party and equip what you need. Head back to Main Street, and use the pot with the plank to reach the canopies again - jump from the blue one to the yellow one to reach a door that's now unlocked, and try to be level 25 or higher before entering this area. BOSS FIGHT: Pot Centipede Agrabah Overview II Head back to Aladdin's House to rest up and save your game. There's a merchant here that you can use to restock your dwindling inventory if you need it. When you're through, head down the hole on his left, and jump across to the yellow canopy to reach the Palace Gates. Look to the left of the entrance to find a chest - you can reach it by jumping from the canopy to collect the Protera Chain. Go all the way back to the Plaza and save in the Storage Room(the Pot Centipede broke the barriers, so getting around isn't difficult anymore), and place Cure and Aero on shortcut keys. Head out to the Desert, and Carpet will take you to your next boss fight. BOSS FIGHT: Cave of Wonders Guardian Agrabah Overview III Once you defeat the Cave, you can enter it. Don't fall off the cliff as you fight the enemies - if you do, head up the stairs to get back to the Entrance. Grab the Mega-Ether from the chest here, then head through the door to the Hall area. When you reach the stairs with the three water spouts, check on the left and use the barrel to jump to the ledge overhead - grab the Elixir, then bypass the stairs. Defeat the enemies, and look for a ledge on the platform in the middle of the area. From there, jump to the chest and grab the Mythril Shard inside. Head back near the beginning of the area, and look for some stairs in the pit - there's a water spout attached to the pillar you can use to reach the stairs. Enter the Bottomless Hall, and check the chest for a Mega-Potion before pushing the stone slab off the cliff. Return to the Hall and jump across to the left-hand platform, then look to the right to find a door leading to the Bottomless Hall. On the right as you enter is an Elixir on a pillar. Hop back from the pillar and jump on the water spout to reach the upper platform - check the chest to grab a Cottage, and defeat the enemies before entering the Treasure Room. Kill off all the enemies here first, then use the Red Trinity to collect a Mythril Shard and some munny. There's a green chest atop the idol that holds a Defense Up. From there, turn and jump to the pile of gold for another chest containing a Mythril Shard, and a chest on the walkway before you containing a Shell-G. Return to the Hall, and take the stairs on your left and ride the stone slab. Use the Blue Trinity to collect a Thunder-G, then head upstairs and continue left. Use the wooden stairs and the stone slab will take you down to the Dark Chamber area. Use the Save Point and switch Aladdin into your party - replace the weakest character. Head back to the Hall, and enter the Entrance area. Defeat the enemies, then head downstairs to the Relic Chamber. You get the option to call Abu if Aladdin is in the party - do so, and he'll lower stairs for you to use. You should be able to reach a chest containing Mythril in the corner, and there's another chest containing a Thundara Ring - grab them both, then use the stairs Abu lowered. Back in the Dark Chamber, you can now reach a chest containing a Dispel-G - grab it, and use Abu from the water to bring down a platform with a chest on it containing a Protega Chain. The next chest holds a Torn Page, and the one past it holds a Cottage - grab them, save your game, and head up the waterfall into the Silent Chamber. Head down the right-hand waterfall and use the monkey statue to open the next passage. Swim back up the waterfall and into the Hidden Room past the steps. Jump and attack the pillar here to topple it, which opens a passage in the Treasure Room - watch the cutscene, then return to the Treasure Room and save your game. Use the monkey statue on the right to find Dalmatians 52 - 54, and then enter the Lamp Chamber. BOSS FIGHT: Jafar BOSS FIGHT: Jafar (Genie) Agrabah Overview IV The keyhole to Agrabah is sealed, but Jasmine is missing in action. Use Carpet to fly out of the collapsing cave, avoiding the falling debris, and watch the cutscenes that play out. At the end of the cutscenes, you'll obtain the Three Wishes keyblade, and be able to use Green Trinities. You'll also be able to summon Genie. Head back to the Plaza, and enter the Storage Room - use the Green Trinity to find a Power Up. Use the Save Point to return to the Gummi Ship, and head back to Traverse Town. Return to Traverse Town IV *Items Obtainable: Defense Up, Postcard, Mythril Shard, Dalmatians 7 - 9 *Trinities: Green Trinity 2 After completing Agrabah, go to the shops and upgrade everything you can, then stockpile on restorative items - you can get Donald and Goofy some great new gear, like a Magus Staff and Gigas Fist. Head to the Accessory Shop and use the Green Trinity to drop a ladder from the ceiling - you can now access the Synthesis Shop. There's two chests in back that contain Dalmatians 7 - 9 and a Mythril Shard. Check the fireplace to gain a Postcard, which you can mail for a Defense Up. Talk to the Moogle on the desk to learn how to synthesize items, then talk to the one by the fireplace to begin. For more information on synthesis, check the Synthesis section. When you finish, head out of the door to unlock it, allowing entrance via the door from now on. Head to Merlin's Study and to the right of the Save Point is the Old Book you delivered to him. Check the book to automatically place Torn Pages into it, which opens new areas in the Hundred Acre Wood. Hundred Acre Wood II *Items Obtainable: Naturespark Look at the tree in the upper right-hand corner of the book to find a new area. Sneak up on Piglet, then talk to him. Afterwards, Pooh shows up - talk to him to begin the Pooh's Hunny Hunt mini-game. Pooh's Hunny Hunt All you need to do is lock-on to the bees, jump at them, and swing the keyblade without pressing any sort of direction - you'll automatically land on a branch. Hitting bees will add 5 to 10 licks, depending on whether or not you're airborne or standing when you attack, and using Rush with subtract 5. You'll want to get a score of 100 or higher. When you've unlocked all of the mini-games later on, you can win a special ability if you obtain certain achievements in each game - a score of 100 or higher in Pooh's Hunny Hunt is the first of many. Once you complete the game, whether or not you reach 100, your Torn Page will transform into a Naturespark. use the compass to exit back to Traverse Town. Return to Traverse Town V *Summons Obtainable: Bambi After the 100 acre Wood, head back to Merlin's, and give the Fairy Godmother the Naturespark - she'll release Bambi, who you can now summon during battle. Bambi is useful for two reasons - first, he drops a lot of MP balls, which keep you stocked for magic attacks. Secondly, for every six enemies you kill, Bambi will release items dependent on which world you're in. Now that you have Bambi, it's time to head back to the Coliseum. Return to Coliseum *Items Obtainable: Mythril, Firaga-G *Trinities: Green Trinity 3 Use your Blizzara on the eight torches throughout the lobby to make a chest appear - grab the Firaga-G from it, and then look for the Green Trinity between two of the now-snuffed torches to obtain a Mythril. Once you collect those items, head to Wonderland. Return to Wonderland II *Items Obtainable: Elixir, Mythril Shard *Trinities: Green Trinity 4 and 5 Land in the rabbit hole and use the Green Trinity to grab an Elixir. Enter the Bizarre Room and shrink down to find another Green Trinity in the fireplace that'll net you a Mythril Shard. When you have those items, head off to Deep Jungle. Return to Deep Jungle II *Items Obtainable: Mythril Shard *Trinities: Green Trinity 6 Land in the Tunnel area, then climb into the door above you that leads to the Treetop area. Use the Green Trinity here to obtain a Mythril Shard and some HP balls - when you finish, head on to the next leg of your journey, Monstro. To get there, head out to the level 5 world on the right of Agrabah. You'll be eaten by Monstro along the way. Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough Category:Walkthroughs